


Trust and Knives

by tiredsouls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Foreplay, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Knifeplay, Smut, Teasing, X-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredsouls/pseuds/tiredsouls
Summary: Baëkhyun went under the bed to get a few things, which they assumed to just be a condom at the most. When he came back with a knife, they felt a little fearful, but they trusted him not to hurt them. “Nothing better than a little danger,” He spoke before pausing for a second. “As long as you’re alright with it. I won’t if you’ll be uncomfortable with it."
Relationships: Baekhyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Trust and Knives

A small moan could be heard in the bedroom of the small apartment. A light-haired male gently kissing his partner’s neck, going down tho the crook where he began to suck and bite. The marks behind caused him to smirk as he went back in to give more kisses. His partner letting out soft moans a couple of times throughout the process.

The male lifted the other’s shirt as he rubbed their sides, exploring their body to see the curves and shape they had. The top layer of clothes was soon removed and the kisses were moved to the collarbones, where he couldn’t resist leaving marks on them as they whined. The other played with his hair, the feeling of it between their fingers as their skin was given marks made them grow needier. 

“Baëkhyun, how much longer?” the other whined, “I’m getting impatient.” 

Baëkhyun chuckled against their skin before pulling away to look into their needy eyes. “A little bit longer, (Y/N), and then you’ll get what you want.” he said before kissing his partner. He reached down to unzip and unbutton their jeans, pulling them down enough where he could put his hand on their ass. The fabric of their underwear was the barrier between him and their ass’ bare skin. He massaged it gently, the other moaning while still kissing him.

Baëkhyun’s tongue slid into their mouth as he reached into their underwear to massage their ass, this time their skin touching. No barrier between them. The other began whining more, getting extremely needy from his teasing and foreplay. They felt their pants being removed as the other pulled away for a second before being picked up and taken to the bed, no longer being against the wall like they were previously.

Baëkhyun went under the bed to get a few things, which they assumed to just be a condom at the most. When he came back with a knife, they felt a little fearful, but they trusted him not to hurt them. “Nothing better than a little danger,” He spoke before pausing for a second. “As long as you’re alright with it. I won’t if you’ll be uncomfortable with it."

For someone who was evil, they were glad he was someone who consented with them before trying some of his fantasies and kinks on. They thought for a second, wondering if they were willing to try knifeplay for the first time, as they never really understood how safe it was. “I’ll try it.” they spoke softly. Baëkhyun nodded, “Just remember, if you say our safe word, I’ll stop. You remember what it is, yeah?”

The two had been kinky a couple of times and it never really got to the point where they felt the need to use the safe word. However, they appreciated the reassurance that if they did say it, he would respect their wishes and stop. They looked him in the eyes before telling him what it was so the two could continue. “Groove.”

He smiled as he nodded and removed his shirt, leaving him in a pair of leather pants with the waistband of boxers peeking out from the top. He smirked as he looked them in the eyes, gently trailing his knife down from their chest to their stomach. Their heart raced, but again, they trusted him and they didn’t think he’d intentionally hurt them. He wasn’t hurting them, they weren’t uncomfortable, but they reminded themself that he’ll keep them safe and comfortable. The knife lost contact with their skin once he got near the waistband of their underwear, where he used the knife to cut the underwear off. 

“I’ll buy you a new pair, I promise.” he said, a smile on his face as he removed the underwear. He put the knife aside and removed the bottom layer of clothes. His dick was rock hard, mainly from hearing his partner’s whines and soft moans. Baëkhyun then grabbed a condom and put it on. He teased his partner’s area gently, causing them to whine more, as they were tired of the teasing and were desperate at this point. 

“Baëkhyun, stop..” they begged, “Just get inside me already, I’m tired of being teased!”

He chuckled softly and shook his head gently. “So eager, I love that.” Baëkhyun replied, “Can you wait long enough to be prepped?” 

A genuine question, as he did not expect to make the other so needy. He’s made them needy before, but never to the point that they were begging to be fucked. He was proud of himself, but also quite surprised that he was capable of it. He always viewed his partner as someone who could be teased for a bit and only whines. He never heard them beg. 

The other nodded, which gave him the opportunity to grab the lube. He put some on his fingers and put his fingers in their hole, gently thrusting them back and forth as he prepared them. Slowly, he continued as he added extra fingers until they were stretched enough for his dick to go in. The other moaned as he did, struggling to keep their legs open as they were finally getting the pleasure they wanted. Baëkhyun had to hold their legs to they stayed spread out as he finished up. He took some more lube and applied it to his dick.

As he got on top of his partner, he looked them in the eyes before he spoke. “Ready?” They nodded in response and he put himself in them and began to thrust. The other let out a moan and Baëkhyun smirked, letting out a soft sigh that signaled he was beginning to feel the pleasure of his dick thrusting into something that wasn’t made of glass or silicone. 

Baëkhyun leaned down to leave a couple more marks on their collarbones while thrusting. He couldn’t help but bite softly, being very gentle as he tugged on their skin a bit. The tugging of skin with his teeth was making his partner get a little closer to a climax, as biting was something that they really enjoyed. A soft, drawn-out moan escaped as a result of the action, which only caused Baëkhyun to begin thrusting quicker before letting go. He then went on to kiss the previous marks, licking them a little. 

As his thrusts got faster, (Y/N)’s moans grew louder. Baëkhyun was at their apartment, and he knew it was late and he didn’t want anyone to complain about the noise. He hushed them softly before saying, “Keep it down, darling. You don’t want to get any complaints for being too loud. While I might not mind, the neighbors will.” Before they had the chance to respond, he had their lips connected in a heated kiss. It caught their partner off guard, but they kissed back, wrapping their arms around Baëkhyun. 

His thrusts were getting deeper, and (Y/N) began clawing his back gently. Baekhyun let out a little moan. The male was into pain, but (Y/N) always worried he’d hurt him. Baekhyun constantly reassured them that he would be fine, but also reassured they didn’t have to if it made them uncomfortable or anxious. Feeling his back be clawed was something he never experienced from them, but he assumed it was an impulse reaction to the amount of pleasure they were receiving after being teased as much as they were. 

The pair continued with their fun, impassioned noises both soft and loud filling the room along with some squeaks from the bed. Baëkhyun tried to keep the other quiet with kisses, a hand over their mouth, he even considered using a gag at once point. However, he wasn’t so innocent himself as some loud grunts were escaping him towards the end as he was reaching his climax. His partner was there but holding back from releasing as Baëkhyun was telling them to wait. It was getting hard though, as Baëkhyun would stop before they did, wait, and then continue. 

Once both of them were at their breaking points, Baëkhyun helped (Y/N) ride out their orgasm as he released into the condom, continuing to thrust until he knew they both were done. After pulling out, he flopped on the bed beside them. Both were breathless as they laid there together. A light, sticky coat of sweaty coated their bodies. Baëkhyun pulled his partner into his arms and held them close, giving them a soft peck on the lips.

“You sounded amazing tonight, I loved hearing you beg.” He spoke as he rubbed their back, “Was that alright?” 

They nodded softly, looking up at him. “Are you?”

“I am, don’t worry. The knifeplay wasn’t too extreme?”

“No, I actually kinda liked it. Maybe... Next time we can have more fun with knives?” 

Baëkhyun chuckled softly. “Of course. I know that was rougher session than usual and we were at it for a while. I’ll get you some water and then I’ll run a bath for us.” 

“Thank you so much… I’d also like some cuddles.”

Baëkhyun smiled and let them escape his arms a little hesitantly before he got up, grabbed his boxers and put them on to leave the bedroom to go get them some water. He might be considered evil to some, but he wasn’t all that bad. Sure, he did some crazy things here and there, he was designed to be a bad guy, but there were two things Baëkhyun made sure they were aware of when it came to sex. That he was always going to consent with them before anything to make sure they’re safe and comfortable, and that if the two were going to get rough in the bedroom, he will take care of them afterward. Consent and aftercare. The two major things Baëkhyun made clear he felt strongly about, as he always got consent and cared for his partner when it can to sexual activities. And that was something (Y/N) was grateful for that part in Baekhyun.


End file.
